


Rain or Shine

by Alina0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phobias, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina0/pseuds/Alina0
Summary: Written for the FFXV Brotherly Love Week (non-sexual acts of intimacy between the bros)Day 2: "You look pale." | "I will always offer you my shoulders to cry on."Noctis has a fear of thunders. On of those stormy nights, Ignis reminds him how much he loves and cares for him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Rain or Shine

Noctis had a terrible day. He got no sleep last night due to studying for his exams and still messing up at school, and his day only got worse when he couldn’t resist the urge to take a nap in class anymore. He had never been that grateful for his school to end and anticipating the final bell.

When Noctis returned home, his advisor was baking for him. He flashed a wry smile and stepped inside the apartment. Ignis was one of the reasons that would help him keep going. Every time he was exhausted and didn’t have the energy to carry on living, Ignis would always cheer him up by giving him advice and cooking various foods. 

He was so thankful that Ignis existed. Noctis didn’t know what he would’ve done without him.

“What are you doing?” he inquired once he cast his bag on the couch. Ignis’ attention fell on him, and he raised a mere trace of a smile for the prince.

“Baking for you. You had a tiring day, so I thought making pastries would help,” Ignis explained as he finished whisking the liquid inside the bowl. “Do you like the ones I made last month, and you bought them for school? You said your friend enjoyed it.”

Noctis bobbed his head vigorously. “Yeah, they were great. Thanks for that,” he said, settling his gaze on his bedroom’s door. Yawning, he bolted onto his feet and announced, “I’ll go take a nap. Can you wake me up when they are finished?”

“Of course. Get dressed into something more comfortable.”

“Sure.”

When he entered his room and shut the door behind him, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, throwing himself on the bed. He pressed his eyes closed and hauled at the blanket, and it didn’t take him so long to drift off and be completely unaware of his surroundings to have a peaceful sleep.

Though… that didn’t happen. Noctis startled awake by the deafening noise of a thunderstorm, and he immediately felt his pulse racing. An alarm rang in his mind, and he sat up, pressing a fist to his chest to calm his heart down. But no matter how much he waited, his quickening breath of stuttering chest didn’t get any better. Another thunderstorm struck, and fear twisted his gut.

He almost jerked out of the bed when Ignis opened the door.

“Noct, are you awake? I just wanted to tell you that your cakes are ready.”

He gulped. He lowered his head and squeezed his hands into a tight fist. “It’s so cold, Iggy. Is it raining outside?”

“Yes. It seems like it is a rainy day. Do you need an extra blanket, Noct?” Ignis confirmed. A shiver ran down his spine with another storm, and he could feel himself having trouble breathing rightly. “Noctis, what is happening? Talk to me. I’m here to help you, regardless of how bad it is.”

“Make it stop. Shit, it’s so freezing.” Noctis held his head between his hands and groaned. His body was quivering with fear and coldness.  _ Make it stop. I don’t want it. Monitor the storm and shut the sound.  _

Ignis stepped closer to the bed, and when Noctis gave him a side glance from the corner of his eyes, his forehead was puckered, and he was wearing a concerned expression. “Noct, I didn’t understand that. Can you please be more specific? Do you want me to make you warm?”

“Yeah... that. But also thunders. I hate them. I’ve told you before, didn’t I?” he muttered. And then, “Shit.”

“Language, dear,” Ignis warned with a smile, moving toward him to sit on the edge of the bed and place a warm hand on his back. “I know. Unfortunately, I am not able to stop the thunderstorms. Can I help you with anything else?”

Noctis’ flesh was crawling. He tried to form words. Yet, nothing else but small gasps and sighs would slip from his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he had to lick them as he flinched. His grip becoming white-knuckled, he shook his head and rubbed at his sweaty palm.

“I— Iggy, I...” he stuttered, finding himself struggling for enough words to finish his sentence.

“It’s alright, Noct. Take your time. I am right here and won’t go anywhere,” said Ignis. He put Noctis’s hands on his chest and gave him a reassuring smile. “Let me help you. Take a deep breath, Noctis. Just focus on my heartbeat.”

He nodded, doing what he was instructed and squeezing his eyes shut. There was a feeling of nausea boiling in his stomach, and his throat was burning with distress. “I know I don’t like thunders, but... I didn’t know... didn’t know they’re this much and—” He swallowed. “Specs. I can’t. I need to go...”

“I understand. But here is the safest place for thunderstorms. I need you to continue taking deep breaths. I believe in you, Noct. Just a little while.”

“This is the worst. I wanna throw up. Iggy, I want to throw up. I hate myself.” Noctis wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his stomach to prevent himself from vomiting.

“Shhh, Noct... I am right here,” Whispered Ignis as he stroked his hair and comforted him. “Please. Don’t say those things to yourself. You are so strong for going through this.”

Noctis eventually managed to let those damn words out: “Come here and cuddle with me?” 

“Of course. Is it okay?” The advisor leaned closer to him and put Noctis’ head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his body as he guided him to rest against the headboard. 

“No. Let’s share the blanket. I’m freezing,” Noctis said. They crawled inside the blanket. Noctis clung to the older man as if his life depended on it, and he couldn’t help but bury his face in Ignis’ strong shoulder. “Yeah, that’s good. Thank you for being here with me, Iggy.”

Ignis smiled. “Oh, Noct. You’re more than welcome.” And then, “You’re sweating and look pale. Do you need your medicines?”

“No, no. It’s not that bad. I feel better now that you’re here with me. Stay with me... please? I just wanna cry.”

“Always, Noct. I am here. Nothing is going to happen to you. I’ll protect you no matter what. And I will always offer you my shoulders to cry on.”

“You’re the best, Iggy. Love you.” Smiling, he held Ignis tightly and let the warmth spread throughout his body. There was another thunderstorm, and while his body jerked and trembled, he let his eyes fall shut, and they held each other more closely.

“I love you as well. I don’t want to see you hurt. I will do anything to keep you content and happy, even if it costs my own life.”   
  



End file.
